


My Love Letter for Haikyuu

by auficial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Haikyuu Week, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Haikyuu Week</p><p>One: How she started her foray into volleyball (First Serve)<br/>Two: Characters on other characters (MVP) - <i> includes Kuroo on Sawamura, Oikawa on Sugawara, Aone on Asahi, Yamguchi on Nishinoya, Sawamura on Tanaka, Kageyama on Ennoshita, Sugawara on Yamaguchi, Bokuto on Tsukishima, Kenma on Kageyama and Iwaizumi on Hinata.</i><br/>Three: A diary entry from Hinata Shouyou  (All Star)<br/>Four: A tale of a back dweller (Postion)<br/>Five: A really bad transcript of Monthly Captains' Meeting (Captain) - <i>totally not a rip off of MCM</i><br/>Six: Ten relationships in simple words<br/>Seven: Coming Soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: First Serve (A day for Beginnings and Firsts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is as in the chapter title but I didn't want to go with something typical, so have an original character falling into Haikyuu Heaven the way I did.

It was a coincidence that she managed to get interested in high school volleyball at all.

After all, she had never been particularly interested in sports and went through her own high school years without partaking in any save for the mandatory gym classes and special events. In fact, if her friend from the city had not been delayed, she would not have extra time to kill and would not have found herself heading down the path that she did. As it was, she knew it was already too late to head back to where she was before the whole event began. 

As mentioned, the story started one fine day with her waiting for a childhood friend, who moved to the city a few years back, to visit. They had already set up a place and time. As the minutes ticked by, she became increasingly puzzled (along with slightly annoyed and worried) because her friend was punctual most of the time. Finally, a text message alerted her that her friend would be delayed for two hours. Resisting the urge to curse, she sighed loudly and fired back a " _It's fine, not your fault_ " message before snapping her phone shut. Of course she knew the logical thing was not to blame her friend and she didn't, not really, but waiting was one of her most hated things.

Now with too much time on her hands, she wandered around the area and found signs with directions to a gymnasium where apparently, an annual volleyball tournament was being held. Checking the time on her phone, she shrugged and figured she had more than enough to at least spend some time to walk there, take a look and backtrack if she so wished. As she walked there, she didn't really have any expectations or thoughts- it was merely that the signs were all over the place, so she thought that it couldn't hurt giving it a shot. It might turn out to be something good but it might just be another disappointment and the possibility of the former gave her some incentive to try, at the very least. 

When she arrived at the venture, it was underwhelming. There were young boys running all over the place, squeaks, the sound of the ball bouncing and the smell of ointment. Eventually, she picked a seat in the front few rows overlooking the courts nearest to her. The teams were not on the court yet but there was obviously going to be a game soon by how the courts looked prepared and the score boards were already set up. Feeling a little expectant but at the same time bored, she sat back and watched the empty courts. After fifteen minutes of spacing out and thinking about how she was going to start university soon, the courts filled up. 

' _The team with the green uniform is remarkably shorter than the team with the white and blue uniforms,_ ' was her first thought as the whistle blew. 

The match started and she almost slumped in her seat. ' _This was what I came all the way for?_ ' she grumbled to herself as she watched the green team miss ball after ball and flouted so many rules of volleyball. As she grew increasingly disinterested in the match, she begun to check her text messages and looked up occasionally to see the score change, almost always in the blue and white team's favour. Then, at one point, she couldn't say for sure what made her look up but she did it in time to see the orange head kid hit a lucky shot. She watched the two score keepers look excited for a moment and watched them flip a point in the green team's section. Angry face boy acted up on the court then, screaming at his team mates. 

After that, she kept watching and the orange head's last spike had her rising from her seat in a silent bid to cheer him on. Alas, it was out and the match ended just like that. She continued standing, ignoring the yells that she was blocking someone's view and simply relished in the fast beating of her heart and how her emotions were soaring after watching a match like that. When she calmed down, she overheard three boys in black jackets commenting about the two boys that were most prominently in the match. 

Before she could think too deeply about it, her phone vibrated in her palm and she flipped it open to see that her friend was calling. Swallowing down the storm of emotions that threatened to burst out of her chest, she pocketed her phone and ran all the way to the meeting point in an attempt to release some of the adrenaline coursing through her. 

 

 

 

She had forgotten about it all the way until a year later or so when one of her younger friends had dragged her to a practice match because one of the members was a guy her friend was a fan of. Her friend had completely ignored her protests that she was too young to go to some high school just to check out some guy and eventually, she reluctantly gave in on the count she still owed that friend a favour. The moment she entered, it was to screams of other girls and her friend squealed, immediately singling out the boy she was enamoured with. She only snorted because he looked like the kind of guy who thought the world idolised him. At last, her eyes were drawn to the opposing team and she felt her jaw drop a little bit. 

That was definitely the orange head boy and the angry face boy together on the same side of the court. 

Delirious laughter escaped her immediately to the point she didn't even register the strange looks directed at her. Her friend looked unsure of whether to show her loyalty as friends or not associate with her given how strange she was behaving. The laugher stopped shortly but she couldn't help the smile that stayed. It was funny how life was, sometimes. Rivals that eventually became team mates and forced to play for the same team. 

When she left that day, it was to a smile on her face and a decision that twice was coincidence enough for her to get involved. 

 

 

 

Needless to say, she went ahead to check up about them on the Internet, as well as in volleyball magazines and the like. More than that, she became intrigued by volleyball as a sport and was just in time for try outs for the recreational volleyball club in her university, separate from the varsity team which was purely competitive in nature. There was no prior experience necessary as a prerequisite and she could barely remember having played volleyball in her gym lessons at all. The first time she played at the trials was really hard. The ball flew in all sorts of directions and she had to keep apologising to the senior who attempted to teach her. Her arms were bright red by the end of the session. 

The next day, they were filled with bruises and she looked like she had been bullied.

Her mother led out an exclamation at the sight of them, wondering what she was doing in school while her father only laughed and her brother prodded at them curiously. She couldn't help but let a grin overtake her face, eager for more. Her father shot her a smile over the newspaper he was reading, always in support of what she chose to do. 

Due to space constraints and the quota, she eventually didn't make it into the club but that did not deter her because she wanted to keep playing nonetheless. Thankfully, she had made a good friend during the trials and continued to play. After a bit, laziness and her interest dwindled but surprisingly, to her commitment phobic self, she continued to invest time and effort in volleyball. If she was not playing and doing it actively, then she was reading and watching Karasuno, even going so far to tape their first television appearance and scowling as there was way too much Aobajousai for her tastes. Her family had to stop her from throwing her slipper at Oikawa's face. 

Somehow, she had the next day free, so she noted down the location and promised herself to go down to see it personally since she had been too busy to follow them through their matches so far. 

 

 

 

Going to a high school match was vastly different from going to a junior high one, although she couldn't really put it into words to describe it to someone else. 

Just looking at the two teams had her heart beating faster already. From when the whistle was blown, she was already hooked, eyes on the ball and the players. The dump shot from Oikawa briefly made her wonder if she should throw a water bottle at his face (little did she know that she would most likely get along with one Iwaizumi Hajime). Then the dump shot came from Angry Face boy and it went straight to her heart. ' _That's it,_ ' she thought with a certain finality, ' _Angry Face boy got me good._ '

She spent the rest of the match literally on the edge of her seat, watching with rapt attention. 

It lasted so long but it was over too fast and with it, her heart had sunken to her toes and she ached with their loss. As she left, she saw the orange head and Angry Face boy on the field and thought briefly to approach them but a curly haired man had already done so, so she left. 

It didn't stop her from watching them until they were too far away for her to see them anymore. 

 

 

 

A few weeks later, she found the posters requesting for donations and she thought it must really be fate for her to be intertwined with Karasuno volleyball because Hitoka Yachi was an old family friend of hers. On a whim, she had asked her mother to get Hitoka's number for her and they ended up going to a cafe. The first fifteen minutes were slightly awkward until she mentioned the poster and that was the first time she had seen Hitoka lit up so obviously and stunningly. It was as though a fire for volleyball was started and it spread along her veins, manifesting in her bright eyes and eager voice. She sat back and listened to the tales of the younger one, admiring the youth, excitement and vigour of her days. 

"I'm actually interested in them," she confessed, smiling as Hitoka emitted a squeal. 

Then she went on to tell the story of seeing them on opposite courts and there was a part of her that was warmed by the way she could somehow see her words filling up in Hitoka's head, broadening her understanding of two members of the team. It was the least she could do in return of the avalanche of information that Hitoka revealed to her. Near the end, Hitoka mentioned about pursuing an art degree in reference to the fact she used to dabble in art. She shrugged, confessing that she was leaning more to sociology and linguistics now. They continued chatting about the future, as well as the days long behind them and the way they currently spent their time. 

As they parted ways at the end, it was the promise to another meeting. 

 

 

 

It started out with chance, as most things do. 

If her friend had never been late, she wouldn't have known where she would be at the moment. Yet it happened and now, she was somewhere else than she would have originally been. At the start, it was a bolt from the blue but it slowly infiltrated her life and before she knew it, her arms no longer became red from all the playing she did, however irregular it was. Now, she knew the rules of volleyball, as well as the top teams for the prefecture, among other things. Indeed, she was busy with her own life, as always, and didn't always have time to fully appreciate Karasuno or volleyball. 

Yet she knew, at this point of time, there was no possibility of her leaving it all behind. 

Sometimes, they were her motivation for getting up early. Other days, they made her pull on her running shoes and fly in the way she can, feeling the wind against her cheeks and through her fingers. All the time, they reminded her of youth, passion and days she could never get back but she was perfectly fine with that. After all, seeing someone live a story you had never known is like living it yourself. 

And that, she felt, was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Written because for the first time, I was not late to the party, so I decided that it would be fun to actually attend the party. (Usually I'm late for any kind of weeks and special events lol, so I don't try but since I saw this before it started...)
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to:  
> The people who first posted Haikyuu gifs that ended up on my dashboard somehow, which made me watch it and got to where I am now  
> Also to myself, because my life is Haikyuu but also because I can't believe I actually started playing volleyball
> 
> 3\. This story is like, 80% based on myself??? ([Here ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/980cee4ba67d9a92ec1027a03d9c2873/tumblr_nayuwa75x31sjo9c4o1_400.jpg)is proof for them bruises- looks worse outside the photo.)
> 
> 4\. I got this idea to write this story because I just simply couldn't choose Hinata's first spike or the first time they meet or anything but also because Haikyuu is so important to me that I wanted to write about me in some way, hahaha.
> 
> 5\. Basically, everything is a mirror of my own situation- I had time on my hands, so I decided to start watching a new anime on a whim.
> 
> 6\. If you can't tell, I find Oikawa annoying, somewhat, even though I kind of like him. (Yeah....)
> 
> 7\. Uh, this is a weird time to say this but I actually started watching Haikyuu because of a gif of those cutie pie score keepers that blushed at each other.
> 
> 8\. And also, I started reading the manga because I wanted to find out who that blond hottie was from the op, omg. (Ukai was so much more than what I expected him to be.)
> 
> 9\. I tried to keep this story somewhat realistic, so you get sporadic Haikyuu!! stuff with her own life but you don't get all the delicious behind the scenes and understanding of how the characters work. (Compromises...)
> 
> 10\. YES, ANGRY FACE BOY GOT ME GOOD IN THAT EPISODE, I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM THEN.
> 
> 11\. Their defeat made me feel so sore afterwards- I couldn't believe it happened like whattttt.
> 
> 12\. I know it seems kinda unrealistic for her friend to be into Oikawa and her to be friends with Yachi but well, this is fiction, HAHAHA, oops, sorry point 9.
> 
> 13\. But really, I needed her to have an entry to Karasuno and what better than second hand accounts from Yachi!
> 
> 14\. Yeah, so if you enjoyed this, you have some hope to see her again because I'm probably going to write a fic about her going out with someone from Haikyuu. *wink, wink*.
> 
> 15\. Now, on to some writing bits- this is actually one of my favourite styles of writing in regards to pronouns use. I really enjoy not using names and just pronouns like she or he, especially in my heterosexual works. (Guess it somewhat means you can generalise and pretend it can apply to anybody instead of a specific name or identity.)
> 
> 16\. This entry is going to be an experiment in style and topic- how much I can change my writing from prompt to prompt and how I can interpret the prompt in a way that most people would not expect (hopefully).
> 
> 17\. Just an expansion from point 14, I didn't know they could be the same girl until halfway through writing this one because I already had the other fic planned, just that I haven't gotten about to writing it just yet.
> 
> 18\. If you asked me for my favourite part of this fic, it's probably the end because the impact fictional things have on us can very well be tangible in our daily lives, even if it can be intangible as well.
> 
> 19\. Random but because of all the sports animes and series I have indulged in, I really want to join a sports team, haha.
> 
> 20\. This is titled as such because it's really me marvelling about Haikyuu- if this one is fun enough and successful enough for me, then I may attempt the 30 Days Haikyuu challenge!


	2. Day Two: MVP (Your favourite character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu is probably the only series I can think of that I don't have one favourite character and I just like too many of them. In light of being lazy to choose, I decided on the people in Karasuno I can write about (sorry Kinoshita and Narita!) but I didn't want to just write about them, so I did it through the lenses of another character! (Also I didn't want to choose the first choices for most people like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima or Nishinoya and Tanaka, so you get these pairings.)

1\. Kuroo on Sawamura  
  
When Kuroo Tetsuro first set his eyes on Sawamura Daichi, he thought the other was the kind of model student that every teacher would want to have and all his peers aspired to. However, up close, when they were face to face and their hands clasped in a handshake, Kuroo realised then that there was more to the young man. There was a shrewdness to his eyes and his smile was practically dripping with superficiality and false politeness. Later, on the court, Kuroo had nothing but respect for the other captain. Sawamura might be the same kind of person as he was but their cunningness manifested in different ways, to be sure. After the game ended, off the court, Kuroo didn't know exactly what it was he felt for Sawamura but he knew he liked it.  
  
2\. Oikawa on Sugawara  
  
Mr Refreshing, or rather, Sugawara Koushi, got to Oikawa Tooru in a completely different way Tobio-chan did. Of course, there was still that feeling of annoyance both of them managed to stir in him but it was clear that Sugawara was only special in relation to Tobio. After all, his setting style was ordinary and predictable. Given that, Oikawa thought grumpily, he shouldn't have thrown off their momentum and affected them so significantly. Oikawa was sure the boy himself wasn't normal if he could beat up majority of his team mates the moment he stepped onto the courts. If he had a chance one day, Oikawa definitely wouldn't mind having an outing with just the two of them.  
  
3\. Aone on Asahi  
  
There was nothing going through Aone's head when he first challenged Azumane Asahi and even after their match together. He did what he had to- no questions asked, no spare thoughts about the people he played. The good thing about him was that he had no pity or malicious thoughts for his opponents but at the same time, he did not spare any consolation for the defeated. The next time he saw Azumane, Aone felt glad the other could hold his gaze and within him, he relished the fact that Azumane had risen from the sunken depths he lost himself in during the previous match. After all, he didn't spare a thought for the weak but the strong or just the unrelenting roused no small amount of emotion in him.  
  
4\. Yamaguchi on Nishinoya  
  
Having spent most of his life admiring others, it was no surprise to Yamaguchi Tadashi that Nishinoya Yuu was quickly rising in the ranks of those he secretly worshipped. Although he was much shorter than Yamaguchi himself, Nishinoya exulted a charisma beyond his short stature and overall, he was just kind of amazing. It was too often that Yamaguchi had caught himself admiring the ease in which Nishinoya returned his serves and even more that he felt thrilled that Nishinoya borrowed his shoulder sometimes. At times, he almost asked Nishinoya how he became the way he is but lost the nerve at the last moment. Every single one of those times, Nishinoya managed to caught his eye and send a blinding smile his way.  
  
5\. Sawamura on Tanaka  
  
Too frequent for his liking, it was hard for Sawamura Daichi to think of Tanaka Ryuunosuke as anything but a badly behaved puppy in need of disciplining. Their relationship heavily relied on him being intuitive enough to stop Tanaka when the other acted up or got annoyed, both of which were a high possibility all the time. Tanaka's saving grace was his spikes and his honest and brash manner that surprised even Sawamura himself at times. As much as he winded Sawamura up, Tanaka was able to elicit laughter from him. All in all, he knew the bald teenager was a good kid, he just had trouble being good all the time. Logically speaking, Sawamura knew that well but he couldn't help wishing that Tanaka would stop getting in trouble all the time.  
  
6\. Kageyama on Ennoshita  
  
Of all his  _senpai_ , Kageyama Tobio found that he had a special spot for Ennoshita Chikara. (That sounded kinda weird, so he never admitted it out loud before.) He admired that Ennoshita had the courage to start all over again even though he ran away before. Other than that, Ennoshita had a calm demeanour and maturity that Kageyama longed for, leading him to quote the other boy. The moment people looked at him, they saw "genius" but sometimes Kageyama felt he wanted something more, like the way he saw Ennoshita as "survivor" and "mature". His days of hero worship were long behind him (although they still surfaced with Oikawa at times) but Kageyama knew if there was someone he aspired to, it would be Ennoshita.  
  
7\. Sugawara on Yamaguchi  
  
It was of Sugawara Koushi's opinion that the first years had their distinctive colour and personality except for Yamaguchi Tadashi. He got the impression that the younger boy was overshadowed by his admiration of Tsukishima and was still trying to figure out his place in Karasuno. Having said that, Yamaguchi was definitely the one he got along with best because they happened to share the same understanding of things. Sugawara liked to think of Hinata under Nishinoya and Tanaka's guidance, Kageyama was still busy trying to convince Oikawa, Tsukishima somehow wandered to over to Kuroo and Bokuto but Yamaguchi was the one that he wanted to guide and help the best he could as a _senpai_.  
  
8\. Bokuto on Tsukishima  
  
The first thought that Bokuto Koutarou had of Tsukishima Kei upon moments of being exposed to the other boy was, ' _Ah, what a pity_ '. From what Bokuto could tell, the other boy wasn't lacking in stature or skills but rather, ambition and determination. When he realized it, he sent a look to Kuroo, who was already sending the same look back to him. It wasn't anything personal and they definitely weren't treating him as a plaything. Bokuto supposed the only way he could really explain it to himself is that he wanted to take Tsukishma by the hand and show him a whole new world, whether Tsukishima liked it or not.  
  
9\. Kenma on Kageyama  
  
Kageyama Tobio scared Kozume Kenma not because of his face but rather, due to his intensity and sheer force. If he could help it, Kenma never wanted to be caught in the same room as Kageyama. He didn't like that Kageyama was so single-mindedly focused on setting and so devoted to volleyball, without a care of how anyone thought of him or how he presented himself. He didn't like the way Kageyama was so honest and transparent in a way he could probably never be. More than those, he didn't like that Kageyama had somehow taken an interest in him and because of that, Kenma thought that he probably got along least with the other boy. He really, really, really didn't want to get caught alone with Kageyama.  
  
10\. Iwaizumi on Hinata  
  
The only thing Iwaizumi Hajime knew about Hinata Shoyo was that he was in a combo with Oikawa's junior. That was a lie, of course, because he knew so much more than that, although still not as much as Kageyama since Oikawa was prone to blabbering on and on about his genius _kouhai_. Still, Iwaizumi didn't want to admit Hinata's greatness to himself. This was because Iwaizumi was of the opinion that orange head was a genius in his own right with his reflexes and boldness that almost bordered on overbearing. As a spectator, he had a feeling he would root for Hinata but as it was, the younger boy was just another opponent they had to ultimately defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Written because I always wanted to write one character talking about another character and I wanted to do something I usually wouldn't (i.e. write from the perspective of characters like Aone and Bokuto- I definitely have to work on it.) 
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to (aka origins of each paragraph!):  
> a. Definitely their first meeting and that handshake but them Kuroodai fics that made me ship them  
> b. Oikawa mostly because I thought it was hilarious that he called Sugawara Mr. Refreshing, hahaha  
> c. That finger pointing scene but also because recently I saw someone shipping them, so.... why not....  
> d. [This](http://technotoast-art.tumblr.com/post/97069420085/my-boy-nishinoya-nearly-got-abducted-by-aliens) was the crux of choosing these two  
> e. I think their relationship is so funny, for all the times Daichi turned up of nowhere and is like "TANAKAAAAA"  
> f. Definitely attributing this to that one time Kageyama quoted Ennoshita and Hinata was so surprised until he realised Kageyama didn't say that...  
> g. This was based on the one where Sugawara and Yamaguchi could both tell what's up with Tsukishima  
> h. I think it was Kuroo who told Tsukishima "Isn't it because you suck at this" but I like the three of them (plus Akaashi), so.....  
> i. No doubt it's that scene where Kageyama was staring at Kenma and being his creepy self  
> j. I wanted someone random and the first person to come to mind was Iwaizumi, lolllll 
> 
> 3\. I'm not very happy with this work in the sense I think it could be written better and edited better but I'm really tried and rushing projects, so, this is as good as it gets at the moment. 
> 
> 3.5 Next up is one sentence (probably the most prominent thing or two or more if I can) of each drabble! 
> 
> 4\. This was probably the most slashy of them all and I like the idea that Kuroo can't help but like Daichi the same way Daichi can't help but initially dislike Kuroo.
> 
> 5\. I adore the idea of Oikawa going, "Suga-chan~", Karasuno going "GET LOST, LOSER" and Sugawara's like "Oh, good lord, what have I done to deserve this" but Suga is definitely one of the few people in Karasuno that doesn't want to throw a brick at Oikawa's stupid face. 
> 
> 6\. Aone looks like the kind of dude that doesn't really think about weak people or teams but he likes strong or hard-working people (his unlikely friendship with Hinata) and he's probably soft as a marshmallow inside, which is why he and Asahi are in the same gang. 
> 
> 7\. This is the start of the unlikely pairings in Karasuno and boy did I enjoy writing this because it's interesting to think of the dynamics beyond the usual couples or pairs and I feel like Yamaguchi kinda admires all the seniors in some way and Nishinoya likes all his juniors in some way. 
> 
> 8\. Somehow I'm thinking of the "Let's go far away, somewhere where the captain won't be mad" when I see these two- I think their relationship is mostly that of a master and a pet but sometimes it's a little more like _senpai_ and _kouhai_. 
> 
> 9\. I personally feel that of all the Karasuno _senpais_ , Kageyama will like Ennoshita the most because he possesses qualities Kageyama would like in himself but also that Ennoshita bothered to interpret and advise Kageyama in the case of Tsukishima, so special spot. 
> 
> 10\. Again, based on that one moment but I think it's because the other first years got their identities and roles really fast while Yamaguchi is left behind and Suga can definitely kind of understand that being the only third year left out. Also they are the soft and cuddly type. 
> 
> 11\. Is that Aladdin reference intentional or not because I can't decide and now all I can think of is Kuroo and Bokuto serenading Tsukishima while he tries to push both of them off the magic carpet. 
> 
> 12\. Kenma's nightmares are probably him being stuck in a room with certain people (probably snuggles with Kuroo after that) and it's probably Kageyama's dream come true if that happened lol.
> 
> 13\. Iwaizumi reminds me a little bit of Hori-senpai and he seems like the kind who would end up cheering the enemy on, hahaha. 
> 
> 14\. I didn't try to obviously infuse different styles for each character this time, just typed the first thing that popped in my head but you can see a bit of how I perceive them and what not. 
> 
> 15\. I'm trying for a 1000 word minimum for each prompt, if you can't tell!


	3. Day Three: All Star (Your favourite team or your dream team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do both suggestions for the prompt, so this happened.

Dear Diary! 

 

Recently I cannot remember a lot of things that happened, so I asked Sugawara senpai for help and he told me to keep a blog! I just finished showering! Today is the end of the training camp and I'm gonna sleep well after I finish this entry! I already wrote about the training camp in my last few posts. Today.... There was a barbecue at the end and I ate all the meat I wanted to!

More importantly, I'm really sad that I won't get to see all the other people from the training camp again until much later. It's a bit strange because I have been with them for so long now. I'm definitely going to miss them, especially Bokuto senpai because he's so cool! It made me really happy to play and talk with Kenma too! Seeing Tsukishima that jerk being bullied by Kuroo senpai and Bokuto senpai makes me laugh. Serves him right. From this training camp, it's obvious that Kageyama is still kinda cooler than me but I'm gonna be way cooler than him next time, just watch me!

After the training camp, Sugawara-san patted me on the head and told me I did a good job, so I felt really happy! Before we went home, Kageyama asked me something that made me think really hard! He asked me what is my "dream team" and when I asked him more about it, he made a 'tch' sound and said, "Forget it". How rude!!!! That ou-sama still thinks he's too good for me!! One day I'm gonna spike his toss so well that he will bow down to me and say, "I was wrong, Hinata-sama! Please keep spiking my tosses!". Mwahahahahaha. You just wait, Kageyama!

Anyway, I think what Kageyama meant is that he was asking me who I would put together in order to form the "ultimate team", I think! Or something like that? I'm not very sure. Hmmmmmmmmm.

Karasuno is really awesome and I don't think I would ever change anyone, including Narita and Kinoshita senpais! I would want all of us to continue being in the same team to form that dream team! Uh, then I guess I want to add members from the other schools too! I like Aone and it would be cool to have him on my side of the court! People like Lev... I guess we can do without even though he's so tall. I don't think I ever want to be together with him. Oh, oh! I want Kenma on my team! It would be nice to have Kenma as another setter too! Maybe we can come up with whole new attacks and combinations! Wow!

Bokuto senpai should be in this team as well! He's so cool! I want him to teach me some more moves! Kenma seems to like Kuroo-san and Kuroo-san looks kinda awesome too, so maybe he can join this team as well! Hurhurhur. I want them to join so that they can bully Tsukishima and I can laugh at him! Hahaha! Who else is there..... Ah! What about Dai ou-sama! I want him to join the team so that Kageyama has that angry face all the time, haha. But seriously!! His serves are no joke!! But if he's on the team doesn't mean he will teach me... Well! I guess it's enough that he's on the team to serve to the opponents! We may become unbeatable!!!!

Eh, I'm pretty sure I'm missing out some people or something! I guess what I wanted to say is that I want all the people I like on this dream team! It doesn't matter if we win or not because I just want to play volleyball together with all these people! I love Karasuno (so embarrassing to say this) but volleyball allowed me to meet so many new people and make so many new friends! Playing volleyball against them is really exciting, so I get even more excited thinking of playing with them! Oh... But if we're all in the same team then we will need to rotate players and stuff! Oh, no!!!! But I want to be a regular player and keep playing on the court!!! How???

Wait, why am I even worrying about that! This is fake, anyway! Haha! Silly me! But I guess I should be more considerate? I was thinking of Suga-san recently and I think it's kinda sad that he doesn't get to play that often! I'm sure Suga-san wants to play volleyball too and I want to play volleyball with Suga-san! He's so fun to play volleyball with, unlike Kageyama, even though Kageyama is incredible! (Ugh, I'm being honest but it annoys me when I think of how much better he is compared to me. But I have become better and improved!)

Well, I guess if we all end on this dream team together, then we can take turns and not be so greedy! I also want to spike the balls that Kenma, Dai ou-sama, (what's his name....?) Akaa-something and everyone else too! Of course, Suga-san and Kageyama are kinda special to me but I wouldn't mind experimenting and playing with other people! I'm pretty sure the other people would want to do that too!

But I guess, in the end, because this is only wishful thinking, Karasuno is the only one for me!

I really admire Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita senpais for coming back after they ran away and they really are awesome. There are some things only I can do but they are much better than me at things like receiving and other stuff! The third years are all too cool! Daichi-san is so reliable and good at receiving! Suga-san makes me feel all warm and happy. Asahi-san is so cool on court and he's so soft off court. Tanaka senpai and Nisinoya senpai are so amazing! Tanaka senpai's spikes are cool and there is no on who can receive like Nishinoya senpai! Yamguchi seems really nice! I love it when Kageyama tosses to me and lets me hit that quick spike! Tsukishima may be a jerk but I guess he's tall, so that's good.

I really wouldn't trade anyone for anything or anyone else in the world!

Oh, no! It's so late already! I have to sleep now and maybe... do some homework tomorrow..... I'm definitely going to drag that Kageyama down with me...

Alright, that's all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Written because this was the first idea I had and it was interesting enough for me to expand on it! 
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to:   
> [This little thing ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/b68a17781a68aea56d4b1fad59aa8174/tumblr_n9sgdrHw7r1qc0z1ho1_1280.png) that told me I was Hinata and whoever who did it. 
> 
> 3\. I didn't proofread this because trust me, Hinata wouldn't bother with grammar. (TRUST ME.) 
> 
> 4\. My writing style for Hinata's first person consciousness is basically as simple language as possible, loads of exclamation marks and finally, spam of words like awesome and cool. 
> 
> 5\. This is the first time in a very long while I'm using the first person narrative because I usually only use the third- it's definitely my first time for a fanfic! (It's also a while that I used the 'stream of consciousness' kinda thing. Is that the correct term?)
> 
> 6\. Training camp arc was maybe the best in Haikyuu, okay, don't fight me on this. 
> 
> 7\. ....Reading this again makes me feel like I'm actually listening to Hinata, omg, is it just me being biased towards my own writing??? Can anyone confirm this with me? (I CAN'T STAND IT, I HEAR HINATA SO LOUDLY.)
> 
> 8\. That moment in the manga where Hinata actually got Kenma to toss him five balls and Kuroo was all, "Wow, son, you just did the impossible!" 
> 
> 9\. Yes, Hinata suffers from some kinda strange rivalry with Kageyama where he's all "YOU JUST WAIT, KAGEYAMA, I'LL SHOW YOU!"
> 
> 10\. I used to blog a lot, back in the days (my 13 year old's entries are horrendous and make me want to puke blood when I read them now) and I would always end off with "that's all". 
> 
> 11\. So I guess it's pretty clear than Karasuno is my favourite team but it's by default because Karasuno is the only one where I know all the members intimately. For the same reason, Nekoma is my fav rival team. I want to know more about the other teams (Aobajousai, Datekyo, etc) beyond their main few members!
> 
> 12\. My dream team will then be a spam of all the people I like, like what Hinata thinks it should be! I definitely can't make up a team of seven of my favourite players in each position, so I'm not gonna try. 
> 
> 13\. This challenge is turning out to be so much more fun than I expected even if I'm not really getting hits and kudos, haha! Sometimes you just gotta do it for yourself instead of other people. 
> 
> 14\. Oh, yes, I am actually supposedly the same personality type as Hinata, which kinda makes sense. I think I'm just kinda meh because I wanna be Noya-san, hahaha. (I guess I answered the "dream team" suggestion the way someone like Hinata would instead of some other characters I can think of that would analyse and select characters....) 
> 
> 15\. This was possibly my most impromptu kind of fic where I just typed without thinking much and didn't even edit it afterwards!


	4. Day Four: Position (Desired position in the team)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't as intuitive as the others because I originally wanted to talk about Sugawara because damn, the feels I have for that boy but in the end, if you're talking desired position and favourite position, it's gotta be the Libero.

When you're at the back, you see everything in clarity.  
  
There is the first row of people in front of you and the ball comes flying over every so often. You hear the squeaks, the shouts, the curses and the smacks as the ball meets skin. It's a whole world in front of you that you know nothing about but you see everything that is happening. After all, you will never be part of the front but you can only cheer them on silently from behind. The backs of people never looked so reliable and sturdy as in that moment where you watch them take flight and defend the ball from falling.  
  
The ball always comes flying over, as it is prone to and from then on, it's all up to you and the people beside you. There is one job that all of you, including the front people, share and that is to keep the ball in the air. More often than not, it's your only job and the job that you specialise in. Some people choose this job, others fall into it and there are those who had no other job for them. For you, it's all three and so much more. In a game where the ball touching the floor signifies loss, it's no doubt that your job is important but yet, a team can do just fine without out you.  
  
That just goes to show while teams can do without you, your presence allows them to bring their game to a higher level and to achieve more than they could.  
  
Every so often, you get frustrated when you can't receive well because it is the only thing you can do for the team. You will never earn points through spiking or anything because your role doesn't entail offence. Playing defence is the only thing you can do and if you fail at even that, it gets to you, which is why you train harder than anyone else at it. It's worth it when you keep the other team from scoring. It feels amazing when the team gets fired up by your save. The most wonderful thing is when the team had already given up hope and with your arms and feet, you bring them salvation and new life. That is why you keep fighting even with the new bruises, even with the frustration of missing that one ball in ten tries. That is why you will always keep fighting.  
  
Sometimes, just sometimes, you can see the ball in slow motion.  
  
When you first started, receiving was tough. The ball moved too fast for you and your body reacted too slowly, didn't go in the direction you wanted it to, you didn't hit the ball right, among other things. After a while, after continual practice, you got better at it and eventually, it became something akin to instinct. Yet when the ball moves in slow motion to you, it's almost as though signalling that it is a ball that you can't rescue and that disjuncture with the desire to save it and the high possibility that you won't is what slows it down to you.  
  
There are times you managed to battle against the odds and throw yourself to save it but all too often, it simply falls in an area that you couldn't have touched. They always say it's not your fault but there is no one else to blame, so you shoulder the responsibility of that fallen ball. After all, it doesn't fill you with desolation and misery but instead, fuels you with determination and ambition. You wear your failures like a cloak of honour, knowing that you can only have the you today having gone through all that. When others look back, they see the balls you have saved more than the balls you had failed to and that much is enough for you.  
  
People like to ask you what are you to the team and you never have an answer but it's something that you always thought about.  
  
After all, it's true that the team can do without you and your role isn't something imperative to them. What makes you important to them? It's hard to tell and even harder to really say it aloud. You suppose you're there as their support. You may not be a necessity to them but you play your role well and with you, the ball is in the air longer than it could have been without you. So while they can play with or without you, it's enough that you make a difference when you play with them.  
  
Perhaps the more important question is what you want to do for the team.  
  
The most obvious is, of course, to give them the kind of backing where they do not have to worry one bit about the balls that have been blocked or receiving any stray balls. It will be nice if you were the one who saved the ball at the tipping point or the supposedly decisive point in a bid to protest, "No, it doesn't end here! One more time!". You want to elevate your team such that they can play freely with the certainty that their ball will continue to stay in the air. And that's what you aim for, as well. You may not be able to get every ball but you want to get all the balls that matter and then some more.  
  
You don't remember when you got to this point and when you started thinking of volleyball as something you love instead of just another sport. There is years between when you first touched that volleyball to where you are right at this moment. Someone asked you recently why you still continue to play volleyball and you told them that you don't know and you no longer remember. It was just that every single time when you play, you continue wanting to play and it goes on and on.  
  
So when you run, when the ball hits your arms, when it bounces back into the air, you feel like your existence is validated once more and that is reason you continue to play volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Written because my favourite position is the libero and my fav libero is Noya-san! 
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to:  
> That amazing save he did with his foot in that Aobajousai match. (See [this](http://impassionategods.tumblr.com/post/100304435609/rollingthunderrr), [this](http://ayyatos.tumblr.com/post/93688290661) and finally, [this](http://ishvals.tumblr.com/post/98173619493/in-the-battle-of-height-that-is-volleyball)\- these were my tags for that moment: "#Haikyuu!! #Nishinoya Yuu #I SCREAMED SO HARD #OK #I SCREAMED #I SCREAMED IN THE MANGA TOO #THE SOUND I MAGE WAS UNHOLY #YEAH" )
> 
> 3\. Yes, if I had a choice, I would want to be a libero, I think. That's if I'm not a pinch server. (But all this is speculation because I only know the basics and I'm not really working to get better, oops. I'm not good at receiving though?! HAHA.)
> 
> 4\. The first line of this is my favourite line in this whole piece. (When I wrote it, I was like, this is it, this can be the whole piece.) 
> 
> 5\. Since my last chapter was a diary entry, I didn't want a repetition, so I thought of how to do it and this happened! 
> 
> 6\. In actual fact, I do like to write second person but I don't really like to read it unless it's really abstract, which is hard to explain.... (I will most definitely write a fic in the style that I like one day, I think- actually it's like work in progress for a few weeks now, hahaha.) 
> 
> 7\. I feel like I should have expanded more on the "whole world in front of you that you know nothing about" bit instead of getting a little repetitive at the end but ah, well. 
> 
> 8\. The "When you first started, receiving is tough" part is 100% based on experience and even now, receiving is hell, okay. (Sometimes I'm so lazy that I just stand there and let the ball hit me and my friend and I just stare at it drop to the ground LOL) 
> 
> 9\. Was this piece about Nishinoya? Hmm, it's hard to say for sure but if you asked me that then my answer would be that it's inspired by him but not really about him. Yeah. 
> 
> 10\. The second last paragraph of this piece was something that I liked, too. Sometimes the act of doing something is enough for you to continue doing it, you know. Haha. 
> 
> 11\. I was originally going to write about Suga-san because he's the first person I had a soft spot for and I wanted to write about him but then I saw [this ](http://haikyuuweek.tumblr.com/post/101169005046/hello-what-do-you-mean-by-day-fours-position).
> 
> 12\. Yeah, for both of them, it's libero, so I couldn't escape from the topic, hahahaha. It's not a bad thing! Just that man, I feel like I should have written about Suga-san. At this rate, I don't think I have a piece for him. 
> 
> 13\. Looking at the Haikyuu Week submissions are really fun! My favourite (from the little I've seen) is the cute as hell drawn comics of like Ukai the coach teaching the little ones, Suga teaching Daichi and others! (I guess you can't beat cuteness...) 
> 
> 14\. There are loads of super awesome graphics but it's nice that they included more.... amateurish (I'm totally not dissing them, okay) works because everyone's got to start from somewhere and in stuff like this, the heart is more important than skill! 
> 
> 15\. Was overall pretty pleased with this one but I guess it could be better! (Probably not gonna edit this though- seriously, I think the spontaneity is a big part of this but also that I am too lazy to do it, HAHAHAHA.)


	5. Day Five: Captain (Favourite captain(s))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I certainly had fun writing this but I think it's gonna be hard to read, hahaha. (Also, I apologize if the way they call each other doesn't match up to the original series! And for other things too! You'll see!)

"Oho ho ho~"  
  
"Oho ho ho~"  
  
"Hey, Kuroo, why do you think we're the first to arrive all the time?"  
  
"That's cause we're the founding members, ya know. Gotta set an example."  
  
"....Isn't it because Nekoma and Fukurodani let their students out earlier?"  
  
"Well, that too. Now we just gotta wait for the other three to arrive. Moniwa can't make it today."  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! You know that kitty of yours? Akaashi actually said that he wanted to talk to him about setting!"  
  
"Oh, man, I don't know why Kenma is so popular. Angry face from Karasuno wants to talk to him too."  
  
"You think Kitty-chan's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard?"  
  
"Ayyyyyyyyyyy"  
  
"Ayyyyyyyyyyy"  
  
"Boku-chan~! Kuroo-chan~! You guys are early as always~!"  
  
"Trashy-kawa~ You're here~"  
  
"Hey Trashy-Oikawa~"  
  
"You guys are so mean! I should never have brought Iwa-chan to our meeting that time."  
  
"Eh, aren't you guys the Trash captains? I think Daichi was saying something like that?"  
  
"Pfft, Daichi doesn't know what he's talking about. Don't lump me in with that guy, ugh. Please. I am so much nicer and more angelic than him."  
  
"Kuroo-chan, you're evil as always! How am I not nice and angelic like you? In fact, I am so nice than I can make people swoon from my presence~"  
  
"It's your face."  
  
"Yup,  _just_  your face. There's nothing else good about you."  
  
"You guys are really too much!"  
  
"....................................................."  
  
"Hey, Daichi! If you're here, you should have said, come sit over here!"  
  
"Yeah, if you're here, you gotta take a seat, ya know."  
  
"Oh, Sawamura, you're here..."  
  
"Trashy-kawa, I've been wanting to ask you, why do you address him so respectfully while we get these kind of names?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what he said!"  
  
".... I don't really think that's how you use that expression, Bokuto."  
  
"Eh, Kuroo, as long as they geddit, it's fine!"  
  
"That's because Sawamura can receive my serves~"  
  
"....why am I even here...."  
  
"Silly Daichi, it's obviously because you're part of our Captains' Alliance in the last training camp!"  
  
"Yeah, once you're in, you can never leave~"  
  
"Then why is Oikawa here? You guys didn't even play each other yet!"  
  
"I'm here because I tagged along~ I happened to bump into Suga-chan one day and he recommended this place to me~"  
  
"Please don't call him that."  
  
"Why, Daichi? Feeling territorial? Because it's your vice captain?"  
  
"Or is something else going on?"  
  
"Stop it, you two, it's nothing like that. It's just that it pisses me off that Oikawa has only met him what, five times now and he's addressing Sugawara so familiarly."  
  
"Hey! Then what does that make us? He called me Boku-chan after he heard my name!!!!"  
  
"He called me Kuroo-chan at the end of our first meeting, Daichi, get used to it. It's even stranger than that he's still calling you Sawamura, come to think of it."  
  
"I'm not letting the enemy call me by my first name."  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhhh, you guys are so, so, so mean."  
  
"Dude, you have Iwa-chan beside you, surely you must be used to it by now."  
  
"That's right! Don't you get verbally abused by him all day?"  
  
"You do seem pretty close with him. I thought it was how you were close with everyone else."  
  
"You guys are different! You didn't know me when the volleyball fell on my forehead and left a red mark! Iwa-chan is Iwa-chan. You guys are just mean."  
  
"Says the guy who told me so patronisingly that I should change my hairstyle the first time we met."  
  
"Says the guy that burst out laughing at my hair the first time we met and called me an owl after that!"  
  
"I didn't like you the moment I saw your face on the news."  
  
"I'll... just...go and wallow in the corner...."  
  
"BOOYA!"  
  
"Ayyyyy Captain Macklemore!"  
  
"Captain Macklemore~~~ I thought you were busy this week!"  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Another troublesome one.... Where's Moniwa?"  
  
"He's busy this week!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Listen, listen! When I was walking over there, I saw a kid playing volleyball. He was so cute and tiny and I taught him some tricks!"  
  
"Wow, Captain Macklemore, good job!"  
  
"Really, becoming an outstanding citizen, huh, Captain Macklemore?"  
  
"Tch. It's nothing special..."  
  
"Terushima, did you teach him the correct thing? Not like the last time...."  
  
"Yup, Daichi-san, I taught the right thing this time! Thank you for always teaching me new things...."  
  
"D'awwwwwwwww~"  
  
"D'awwwwwwwww~"  
  
"It's no problem at all, Terushima,"  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Why are you even still here, Shitty-kawa?"  
  
"That's right, Shitty-Oikawa! Go home!"  
  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. You guys really want me to go?"  
  
"Your presence doesn't really make a difference to me..."  
  
"Hmm? Isn't it fine if Oikawa-san stays? The more, the merrier!"  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"You're too kind, Captain Macklemore~"  
  
"I thought you were just a loud, hyper kid when I first met you, Terushima, I'm glad I know more about you now."  
  
"Damn it, double standard!!!"  
  
"Give it up, Trashy-kawa, you can't win young blood."  
  
"That's right, Shitty-kawa, the young ones get it better."  
  
"...."  
  
"Oikawa-san~ It's okay, even if they don't like you, your serves are amazing!"  
  
"This kid...."  
  
"Should we start ordering?"  
  
"That's our Daichi, getting us back on task!"  
  
"That's right~ Daichi, thank you so much~"  
  
"Daichi-san!"  
  
"Sawamura..."  
  
"This is probably the only place and time where I will get respected for reminding people of what customers typically did in a restaurant, seriously. You guys... Why are we even meeting each month? I swear you guys have a conspiracy theory or something."  
  
"Don't think so much, Daichi, it's just that it's nice to just go out and eat without volleyball and whatever else, ya know."  
  
"That's right, Daichi! After all the time we spent in camp together...."  
  
"What exactly did you guys do in camp?!"  
  
"Get tortured."  
  
"Ooooooh~"  
  
"Ehhhh, Daichi, that's not what happened!"  
  
"That's right, Daichi, I remember that you even quite liked it on some nights."  
  
"You-! When did I-! Kuroo!"  
  
"Senpais, what exactly did you guys do....."  
  
"Play volleyball! That's all, I swear, I don't know what those two idiots are trying to insinuate."  
  
"You guys sounded like you have fun.... In Aobajousai, all we do is train and Iwa-chan is really Spartan that I sometimes forget I'm the captain."  
  
"Daichi, I even recalled you saying that you wanted it harder, hey?"  
  
"KUROO."  
  
"LISTEN TO ME, DAMN IT!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Aobajousai is good but Fukurodani is better!"  
  
"Don't underestimate Johzenji!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, aren't you forgetting Nekoma?"  
  
"Karasuno is the dark house- so much for this not being about volleyball."  
  
"Anyway, Trashy-kawa, how did you become captain? It's something I've been wondering for a while now."  
  
"Isn't it because Oikawa-san is so good at serving?"  
  
"Serving's not the only thing I'm good at, you brat. I guess it's because I'm good at analysing the enemy and contrary to popular belief, I'm pretty serious when it comes to volleyball."  
  
"Hmm, I guess you can have your good points too."  
  
"Guess you're not _completely_ trash."  
  
"You guys.... I never knew you cared..."  
  
"Trashy-kawa."  
  
"Shitty-kawa."  
  
"I really, really, really regret bringing Iwa-chan with me that one time now."  
  
"Oho ho ho~"  
  
"Oho ho ho~"  
  
"Daichi-san, are you guys at Karasuno doing well?"  
  
"Yeah, what about Johzenji?"  
  
"We're still trying to figure things out. Just watch us! The next time we play against you, we'll be different!"  
  
"That's nice. By the the time you do that, I'll be gone...."  
  
"That's right, we're graduating, isn't it? Aobajousai's gonna lose their ace!"  
  
"Please, you're probably replaceable, just like I am. Someone else is going to take my place and together, they will become the new Nekoma, as it should be. My time is ephemeral but it's good enough that it means much to me."  
  
"Wow, Kuroo, you actually sound kind of poetic. For me, I want to go out with a bam! All the way to the top with no regrets!"  
  
"Bokuto-san, you're so cool!"  
  
"Eh, you're embarrassing me, stop complimenting me so much!"  
  
"For what it's worth, I really enjoyed my last year in Karasuno so far and I'm going to keep enjoying it all the way until that last match. You guys have contributed to that, so I'm really grateful. It's nice that we're sharing our thoughts like this but seriously, are we not going to order?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Written because this was the first thing I thought of when I saw the prompt "captains". (GODDAMN IT, STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME CHOOSE FAVOURITES BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW I PLAY IT.)
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to:  
> [This](http://cloven.tumblr.com/post/100859238747) is the reason why I even thought of this in the first place  
> POTENTIAL SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 129, [this](http://media.tumblr.com/745dea26bd20f8827d0dd23a41ad791b/tumblr_inline_nd7habJaX21sowkh7.png) is the whole dynamics between Kuroo, Bokuto and Daichi. (Special shout out to [nijimurashuuzo.tumblr.com ](http://nijimurashuuzo.tumblr.com/post/99612380527/haikyuu-chapter-129-translations)-the chapter I got the image from- for translating and releasing these fan translations fast!)  
> [This](http://media.tumblr.com/c14b8709e2e7c6b0051a0e2a88744023/tumblr_inline_ncak7os7aq1sn70oq.png) is definitely how I imagine Oikawa's face to be like most of this meeting. (Taken from [here](http://tinytooru.tumblr.com/post/101344339176/urgent-help-i-need-a-pouty-oikawa-tiny-tooru-please)!) 
> 
> 3\. Are these my favourite captains? Without Captain Macklemore, the answer is gonna be yes but I wanted to include him for some reason. (I also wanted to mention Moniwa because I like him and well, the others... I didn't really want to try tackling them in characterisation lol.) 
> 
> 4\. If you ask me, the characterisation for these five.... Basically, Bokuto and Kuroo are Hikaru and Kaoru, Oikawa is Tamaki, Daichi is Haruhi and Terushima is.... Hunny? (Yeah, I'm talking Ouran High School Host Club. CAN YOU SEE IT? I STARTED IT AS A JOKE TO MYSELF HALFWAY AND NOW I CAN SEE IT.) 
> 
> 5\. Yes, Kenma is pudding-chan and kitty-chan, don't fight me on this. 
> 
> 6\. I like to think Kuroo and Bokuto both listen to rap and hip hop and everything else and go around annoying people saying "Ayyyyyyy" all the time, especially when they're together. 
> 
> 7\. OIkawa is public enemy. 
> 
> 8\. And Daichi is the exact opposite, the guy whom everyone likes, somehow. (Kuroo and Bokuto like to tease him though.)
> 
> 9\. To me, Oikawa is probably narcissistic and spends like an hour on his hair on good days. Or something. 
> 
> 10\. I am completely blaming asskawa, now [ tinytooru ](http://tinytooru.tumblr.com/)on tumblr for Captain Macklemore. (I EVEN THINK OF CAPTAIN MACKLEMORE BEFORE I THINK OF TERUSHIMA.)
> 
> 11\. Moniwa is Daichi's only salvation in this lonely world filled with idiots. (They talk about taking care of the kids in their team.)
> 
> 12\. Also, Terushima... I think of him as the "two sided" kind of character- hot on court, so sweet in the right situations. (In this case, his loss to Karasuno somewhat mellowed him although he will 1000% try to chat up some girl.) 
> 
> 13\. Of course, since the other three treat Terushima so nicely and Oikawa like the trash he is.... Oikawa gets pissy at the kid.
> 
> 14\. Secretly, deep down, everyone likes everyone. (IT'S TRUE, DON'T LISTEN TO THEIR PROTESTS.) 
> 
> 15\. My sister mentioned that Haikyuu has no Maji burger dates and the like and she's really sad about that. 
> 
> 16\. Bokuto and Kuroo's been trying to convince Daichi that they had a threesome since forever and despite waking up naked, Daichi is not giving in. 
> 
> 17\. For the record, Kuroo was being lazy about his serve and Daichi yelled "HARDER" because he was tired and wasn't thinking and scared about 90% of the people still practising. 
> 
> 18\. I think my favourite lines of this fic are Kuroo's ephemeral spiel. 
> 
> 19\. Daichi hates that everything he goes to these meetings, no one ends up ordering until an hour later and the restaurant people always glare at them. 
> 
> 20\. To be honest, this was really, really fun to write. 
> 
> 21\. But also, it was hard to write, I think- I had to try to make them distinct enough for people to know or at least have an idea of who's speaking and I'm pretty sure I failed at some points but it should be mostly okay. I hope. 
> 
> 22\. It's okay, I think half the fun comes from figuring out who's talking, haha. (It'll be quite funny if anyone asks me who said what line now because I might not be answer HAHAHAHA.) 
> 
> 23\. Meh, I felt like I could have done a better job. What's with me feeling this way for these fics... (I guess it's because I edit quite a lot of my fics, so editing so little in such a short span of time is strange to me.) 
> 
> 24\. I am so sleepy now. I took way too long to do this. 
> 
> 25\. IF YOU'RE READING UP TO THIS POINT, I IMPLORE YOU TO COMMENT AND TELL ME TO GET ON WITH THE REST OF MY FICS. I HAVE GREAT STUFF BUT I'M NOT MOTIVATED AT ALL TO WRITE OR POST THEM SO IF YOU WANT MORE OUT OF ME, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. YOU KNOW, IF YOU WANT TO.


	6. Day Six: Combo (Your favourite combo/pairing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. Will edit later, just wanted to get it up. Ignore grammar mistakes and typos... Yeah... This one somewhat mirrors chapter 2's formatting (?) but totally different style. See if you can guess which is which. (Each paragraph is a new pair and some are way more obvious than the others.)

 

 

First match; last match. No name, famous name. Somehow meet again. At odds, forced to get along. Find something more, yet hostility not completely gone. Deep down, back to the same core. Relationship gets better, nothing is a bore. Volleyball. One more time, one more try, one more ball, one more spike. Strangely compatible while still fighting and arguing. Two parts of one whole but one is still dependent on the other- subject to change in the future. Both geniuses in their own right although only one is conventionally and widely accepted as such while the other is seen as an anomaly and a refreshing departure from the norm. 

 

 

 

Glass heart; free spirit. Distance between them is insurmountable, manifested in the great differences of their personalities and life styles. Volleyball. One doesn't have the ability to fight and charge forth, so the other does it for him- subject to change in the future. Expression of one is so bold and daring that it shadows the other but at the same time, inspire. Between them is a year but it is as though there is nothing filling that void but smiles and the memories of a old defeat that they both managed to leave behind in pursuing a greater future.  

 

 

 

Disdain; admiration. Founded on years, met and somehow continued. Outwardly unequal relationship, one seems to care so much more for the other while the other remains apathetic. The real difference lies in expression. Great trauma, suppressed words. Volleyball. One finds a role to play while the other is still playing for a role. Their past comes up to haunt them but they vanquish the ghosts and stride on bravely. Too expressive; too closed off. All smiles; blank face. Not particularly disliked by anyone, rubs people the wrong way. Yet somehow one allows the other to remain at their side and together, they exist in a pair.

 

 

 

First meeting; same words. Rivalry between two schools brought them together. Different positions but yet same type of person. Usually described as caring, nurturing and all the other words in between. One does not play in the team, the other does not play for the entire duration of the game. Kindred spirits. Volleyball. Transformation on the court and off court. Aura changes; dynamic style. Unable to write off as simple but existing as a large spectrum of qualities mixed together into the two. Get along after, able to draw nervous laughter. Shared understanding and condolences. Too many stories in common. 

 

 

 

Passionate; rational. Childhood friends. Sick of each other's faces. Volleyball. New territory, uncharted areas. One is utterly troublesome while the other tries to keep that one in check. Calls names; throws insults. Relationship volatile at best. Yet it's no secret that one cares about the other. More than enough to stop one from making a grave mistake. Tall, attractive, popular. None of this matters to the other. What lies beneath all the superficiality is what keeps that one still there. There is no where else and no one else would one bless with emotional nakedness and vulnerability. Between them is history and the future, all at once. 

 

 

 

Small child, suffering caretaker. Loud, brash, thoughtless. Quiet, pensive, calm. Seemingly opposite in every senses of the word. Volleyball. Surprisingly, they get along in volleyball. Their voices appear to be the same, all in line with victory. One discovers maybe there is future in a job in early childhood, something unforeseen. The other realizes that there is no other person who has the ability to handle the way one does. Accurate; power. The way their abilities are manifested is stark but yet ultimately is for victory. So together, they stand together and fight and with that, they somehow end up getting along beyond the sport. 

 

 

 

First meeting; similar threats. Loggerheads, at total odds with each other. Volleyball. Too similar to the point it's annoying and grating. Rivals and still at war verbally. Until it is revealed that they have....similar interests. Instant turning point, immediate differences. Comrades, companions, bosom buddies united in the act of admiration and worship. Specifically of one character. Enough to sway mountains and elicit strong emotions from both, along with promises and plans for the future. Started on rough terms, braved a full wave of emotions before eventually parting on amicable terms. Originally to similar to get along, now too similar to differ.

 

 

 

Fervent desperation; constant annoyance. Running out of options and running away from options. One is praying for a miracle, the other is reluctant. Baited- hook, line, sinker. Volleyball. No experience, years of experience- brought together by a team of promising people. Both driven by the same will and desire to see it through to the end. Drinks. Booze parties, treats, outings revolving around alcohol. The drink makes their tongue loose and their moods happy. Talk of life and the future, of marriage and children and the unforeseeable years to come. Then conclude, as always, on concentrating on the now and the months to come. 

 

 

 

Last chance; first whim. Physical attractiveness stood out most, then everything fell into place. Happiness from the willingness of the other to try. Years between them that is hinted in their maturity. One so sure of oneself while the other is floundering and still grasping at air. Volleyball. The first spark of curiosity. Enough to eventually turn into something so much more. Nothing is certain and eventually, one ends up finding resolve. They are master and apprentice. One helps the other and brings stability instead of unsure footing. The other's presence allows for one to have peace of mind and reassurance. Together, they soar. 

 

 

 

First meeting; recognised threat. Instinct tells them they are one and the same, though not entirely. One treats the other with wariness and suspicion while the other is all smirks and veiled thoughts. Volleyball. They cannot help but acknowledge each other. Taunting, frustration, mutual enjoyment. Promises to meet again, to play again, to challenge again. Handshake, firm grips, obvious display of strength and unwillingness to back down or give in. Their cunningness manifests in their words but one uses it to push at people's buttons and play at their weaknesses while the other uses them to drive people forward and get them fired up. However they feel, they are more similar than not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be updated! 
> 
> 1.
> 
> 2.
> 
> 3.
> 
> 4.
> 
> 5.
> 
> 6.
> 
> 7.
> 
> 8.
> 
> 9.
> 
> 10.
> 
> 11.
> 
> 12.
> 
> 13.
> 
> 14.
> 
> 15.
> 
> ...


End file.
